The Ride Along
by FLAMEO-HOTMANhavesomenoodles
Summary: Mako takes Jinora for a ride along and ends up arresting Kai. summary sucks but its pretty straightforward. (:
1. Chapter 1: The arrest

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the Legend of Korra. Enjoy!**

Chapter one: The arrest

The yellow phone beside me buzzes and I look at the caller Id.

" Hey Mako! Need to borrow another book?"

Recently Mako has picked up an interest in reading so I loan him my books from time to time.

" No . But thanks. I'm not as fast a reader as you. I'm still working on the other one. I was wondering if you wanted to come for a ride along with me tonight. I will sign off on your community service papers."

For school we are required to complete twenty hours of community service but I already have fifty from helping at the library. I can always use more though.

"That would be awesome! Thanks Mako!"

"Sure! I can pick you up around 6:30. Is that alright with your parents? It is a friday but they are pretty strict, well your dad is."

I chuckle in understanding "Let me ask. Be right back." I place the phone on my desk and make my way downstairs.

" hey mom. Mako just called wondering if I wanted to go on a ride along with him tonight."

"Oh how sweet. That sounds fine to me but you will need to ask your father. He is in his study "

Great.. I was hoping my mom's approval would be enough. Now I have to interrupt him while he is studying.

Soon enough the deep colored wood of his study door is in front of me. Ok breathe Jinora. I lightly tap my knuckles on the door.

"Come in." I hear from the other side. I wrap my hand around the small brass handle and turn.

"Ah Jinora how are you sweetheart.."

"Fine thank you daddy. I was wondering, Mako asked if I wanted to go on a ride along with him tonight and.."

" That's far too dangerous for you I don't like it."

Just as I suspected, shot down immediately.

"Please daddy.. It will be fine. Mako won't let anything happen to me. Really. Please."

He looked at me for a second before replying,

"Well.. how long will you be out."

" he's picking me up at 6:30, I'm not sure when I'll be home through. "

He hates not knowing every detail...

He sighs, " I guess I can allow it..'

"Yes! Thank you daddy!" I run to give him a hug and go tell Mako.

"Mako, he said I could go!"

" oh, great! I was beginning to think he had said no. So I'll pick you up at 6:30."

6:30 drew closer and closer, my excitement building. I've always wanted to see what it was like ever since Mako became a cop. He has told me stories about the criminals he catches and different investigations. It all sounds so exciting.

Soon enough it's 6:30 and I see Mako pull up in his patrol car.

" He's here. See you both later."

" bye sweetheart. Be safe. " My mother says as she hugs me tightly.

"I will mom."

"Call us if anything happens. We love you. "

"I love you too dad. I will."

I wave as I walk down the path to his car and climb in.

"Phew... hi"

Mako chuckles slightly. "Pretty rough?"

I shrug in response.

"Well my dad is being overprotective as usual. I'm surprised he let me come." I say while buckling my seat belt.

" yeah me too. I'm glad though. It's so boring not having anyone but the people I arrest to talk to."

" yeah I bet, thanks again."

We spend a good hour and a half just driving around the city when the radio buzzes to life.

"Unit 24-15 copy"

Mako reaches for the radio.

"Unit 24-15. What is it chief"

" we got a code 488 reports of a petty theft on 32nd street."

"10-4. In route" he replies placing the radio back on the dashboard.

He increases speed and makes a sharp right.

"So why no sirens or lights?" I inquire

"Well its a petty theft so they stole something small so not an urgent call and i don't want them to know I'm coming."

The radio crackles to life again,

"we got a description on the suspect. Male, about 17 wearing a black hoodie with green logo on the front. Height around 5'7 or 5'8 brown hair."

We turn onto 32nd street and come to a convenience store. My eyes scan the area when I see movement near the dumpster.

"There! I saw something by the dumpster"

"Stay here!" As soon as he says it he is out the door with a flashlight.

"Freeze!" I see the boy dart from behind the dumpster sprinting away. Mako takes off behind him reaching him in a few long strides. The boy ducks and maneuvers away from him changing direction to run right towards the patrol car. The headlights are on him and I see him completely now. He has green eyes and tanned skin. His hair is shaved on the sides leaving it longer on top. He gets close to passing and his eyes lock with mine. He smirks and I swear I see him wink when he's gone in a flash Mako hot on his trail.

I sit in the car now in total silence and begin to get a little uneasy. This isn't the best place to be in the day time let alone at night.

I hear muffled talking behind me and I turn to see the boy now in cuffs trailed by Mako.

"I didn't do anything wrong! That wasn't me!"

"Cut the crap kid. We both know you're lying." Soon enough the back door behind me clicks open and the leather squeaks as the boy slides in. Mako slams the door making sure it's shut and walks around to the drivers seat.

"Hey.." I hear him say in a more hushed tone. I turn to look and him through the grate and he smiles. I notice just how attractive he is. How his deep emerald green eyes seem to reflect every ounce of light that surrounds the car. My attention is snapped back to the drivers seat when Mako opens the door.

He grabs the radio again,

"chief, subject is in custody"

"10-4 nice work"

"Alright kid I need to get some information. Jinora there is a clipboard with forms attached to it in the center console. "

"So, Jinora. Beautiful name." I glance back to him, red evident on my cheeks.

"Hey! Shut it!" Mako reprimands him

"Sorry.. sorry jeez"

I hide my smile as I grab the clip board.

"Do you want to fill it out? " Mako asks holding a pen out to me.

"Uh sure. Ok name?"

"Kai. Kai Fong."he replies smirk still plastered on his face.

"Age?"

"17. How bout you?" I almost reply when Mako cuts me off.

"Hey we ask the questions. Just answer."

I look to see Kai roll his eyes and I smile.

"Ok Kai, have you ever been arrested before?"

"Once before. Same reason. "

" ok, place of residence?"

"Ooh that's a tough one . Uh last night was behind that building there." He nods with his head in the direction of and old brown building. I look up with a sad expression on my face.

"We don't need sarcasm" Mako retorts

Kai glares at the back of his head then softens as he glances back to me.

I fill out the rest of the questions by the time we pull up to the station.

"Alright Jinora go ahead and get out but don't get too close to the door." Mako stated.

"Aw come on it's not like I killed someone. I stole a bag of chips and a tip jar." Kai bellowed from the backseat.

I get out and stand by the hood of the car when Mako gets out and goes to open the door. He reaches in and grabs Kai's arm pulling him out. When he is standing straight, my forehead is about to his shoulders. He looks at me and smirks when Mako notices and shakes his arm.

"Eyes in front of you kid."

He rolls his eyes again and we enter the jail.


	2. Chapter 2: Booking

**Hey! Heres the second chapter. I haven't seen that much interest in the story but I enjoy writting it so I will! Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of korra or these characters just the story.**

Chapter two: Booking.

The heavy metal doors creak open and the strong smell of cleansers and body odor floods my nostrils. I wrinkle my nose as we walk towards the booking desk.

Mako takes the clipboard with all of Kai's information and hands it to the lady behind the desk. She reaches a gloved hand forward taking the chart and begins typing the information into the computer.

"Have a seat." Mako commands sternly shoving Kai forward slightly. He stumbles a moment before glaring at Mako and taking a seat in front of the desk.

As the woman types, Mako turns to me, "I have to go brief chief Beifong will you be alright waiting here?"

I nod in response, "yeah I'll be fine."

He turns and walks away. The short haired woman behind the desk looked to me, "you can sit as well miss. This may take a little while". Kai turns his head looking directly at me with a slight smirk. "Uh thank you."

I sit in the chair next to him and she continues typing. Kai leans closer, still handcuffed and says quietly, "So Jinora, what were you doing with officer stick in the mud?" I chuckle at the name, "well I was going for a ride along just to see what he did and what it was like."

He smiled "well I'm glad you did." He returned to sitting straight again looking forward smile still gracing his lips. Heat floods to my pale cheeks and I look down in my lap glancing up to see the woman looking at me quizzically, one brow raised.

"Ok we need your finger prints so place your index finger on the scanner in front of you." The woman gestured to the rectangle screen in front of Kai.

"Well to do that I need my hands." He moves his arms to the side to show her the cuffs.

"Oh, let me get officer Mako to get those off." She stands revealing her short stature and walks in the direction of where Mako walked a few minutes earlier.

Kai turns to me again.

"You got to ask me questions, how about I get to ask you some?"

I shrug and he continues.

"You go to school?"

"Yeah. I go to republic city High school."

He nods, "what grade? "

"I'm a senior." He must like the answer because his smile grows, "I see so that would make you..."

"17."

He leans back best he can with the cuffs on.

"Cool. " his eyes lock onto my gaze and they look a bright green, but under the florescent lightning you can see darker shades within them. The woman surprises us by returning to her her seat, "ok Mako is on his way. "

He looks down and off to the side and my gaze returns to my lap light blush on my cheeks

Mako appears down the hall and walks to Kai. "Stand up"

Kai stands without a word and Mako grabs his wrist to unlock the cuffs. I hear a click and the cuffs release. Kai rubs his wrists, still red from irritation. He sits again and reaches forward placing a tanned finger on the scanner. It lights up and beeps seconds later. He pulls his arm back and places it on the arm rest of the chair.

"Ok a few more questions then we can get your picture and search done. So have you taken any drugs or had any alcohol in the last 24 hours?"

"No." He replies flatly

"Have you been arrested before and if so what charges?"

" Jinora already asked me that it should be on the report." He replied motioning to me.

I sit up at the sound of my name and the woman looks at me before sliding back to Kai.

" we just need you to confirm."

"Yes, once before same charges."

"Did you run from the officer?"

He fidgets slightly and replies, "yeah."

"Well you understand that instead of just the fine, you will need to be held overnight awaiting any further charges?"

He looks down, "yeah... I know. "

He looks to me from the corner of his eye and suddenly looks 10 years younger like a child who just got punished. I offer a small smile for comfort and he reciprocates with a smile of his own.

" Ok you are all set you can head over to get your picture."

We stand and Mako leads him to a wall where there are two outlines of hands.

"Alright lose the hoodie, put your hands on the wall and spread your feet"

"Shouldn't we at least go to dinner first?" Kai asked with a smirk. I could help but laugh and Kai looks and me, his smile growing and winks.

My laughter quiets when Mako looks at me sternly.

"Very funny. Now do it."

Kai grabs at the back of his hoodie pulling it over his head. The bottom of his shirt lifts slightly revealing his thin but well sculpted stomach. The pink tints my cheeks for the hundredth time tonight when his eyes meet mine again. He smirks knowing exactly what he was doing and why I was blushing. His hair was even more disheveled than before but I couldn't help but think it made him even more attractive.

He turned a placed his hands on the wall and spread his feet to the markers on the floor. Mako began patting him down searching for any weapons or drugs.

After his pat down we moved to get his picture. Standing in front of the camera, the corners of his lips turn up as he looks past the lens at me. A bright flash lights up the room.

"Sir you will need to look at the camera."

The screen on the computer still shows the previous picture, his eyes turned looking past the camera The heat crawls to my face and I do my best to fight it. He looks directly at the lens this time, smirk still there. Another flash and we move to get his clothes for the night.

A bright orange suit with brown rubber slipper like shoes. He steps out from changing and I can't help but wonder how anyone could make that look good, but he has managed just fine.

"Alright kid we are gonna finish processing you, just follow me to the waiting room." Mako directs him to a room full with rows of chairs.

"Alright turn around." He places the cuffs on his wrists again leading him to a chair. The room was pretty much empty except for two other people who were sleeping.

"If you need anything don't get up, just ask." Kai nods and looks up at me.

"Alright Jinora, ready to head back out?"

Mako asks looking at me. I glance at him then back at Kai.

"Well I uh... could I stay here?"

Mako's eyes widened and so did Kai's both shocked at what I said.

"What?" Mako asked still stunned.

"Well I thought it would be cool to see how this all works. You could just pick me up when your shift ends."

Kai looks down smiling wide.

"I guess so if that's what you want to do."

He stares at me a moment, " if you need anything or want to leave early, just call." I nod as he turns to walk out.

I sit in the chair next to Kai and he's laughing.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." He responded still chuckling.

"So why did you really stay?" He asked leaning closer to me.

"Uhh I was... um.." I stuttered out.

He simply laughed and leaned back in his chair with a satisfied smile.

Why did I stay?


End file.
